Humanity
Biology Humanity (Aka: Homo-sapiens, Humans, Man, Mankind.) Humans come from the Sol system, originating from a terrestrial rocky ocean world by the name of Earth (Also known as "Dirt" by the Azochians). Humans are bi-pedal simians of average intelligence. They are of average height, standing at 5'9-5'11ft on average. They are omnivorous in nature, and tend to organize themselves into tribes and tightly-knit social groups of similar nature. Humans have extreme stamina, so much so that they can regenerate stamina even whilst running. An example of such is from October 12-15, 2005, when a Human ran 350 miles across Northern California without stopping to sleep or eat. Humans are also extremely durable compared to the other species of the Galaxy. Earth is of a medium-strength gravity, thus their bodies can stand slightly higher or slightly lower gravities, whereas some of the larger-sized species struggle somewhat on planets that are higher or lower to what they are used to. In the early 21st century, some astronauts began to develop osteoporosis-like systems when exposed to low or zero-gravity for long periods of time. However, with the widely accepted use of modern gene-therapy, and exoskeletal apparatuses, this has no longer become an issue. Late History and Space-exploration Humanity stood as a weak and shriveled race at the end of the 21st century. They had consumed all natural resources on their home-world by 2088, save for the few protected areas where you could still find real living trees. Mega-cities developed across Europe, Asia, and North America, effectively turning these regions into massive slums that housed the majority of the world's population. One such mega-city was "Parisiakosovo", A mega-city which stretched from metropolitan Paris in Western Europe all the way to Kosovo in the Balkans that at its peak was home to over 2.5 billion Humans. Conditions in Mega-cities were and still are absolutely horrible, with no standard of healthcare or well-being, being breeding grounds for human trafficking, drug cartels, gangs, and revolutionaries. The nations of Earth were starved, overpopulated and at the brink of total collapse and revolution. That was, until the discovery of an ancient alien observation post built into Europa's northern icesheet by Lance-Corporal James Breckenridge on a routine mineral survey expedition to the Galilean moon system. The identity of this complex's original builders is lost to history, but what is known is that the technology reverse-engineered from the facility enabled humanity to begin its first FTL travel by only 2094. Early Space-Exploration Pre-Mineral Wars With the advent of FTL travel, Humanity began to cautiously take its first step to neighboring stars. "Pax Americana", a major coalition of American nations were the most enthusiastic of these first explorers, and they soon found a host of worlds full of minerals just waiting to be cracked open and exploited. Soon, the Earth economy drastically improved as these newly injected billions of tons of cargo and minerals being brought to Earth fed the starving planet, though it should be noted that the billions of those living in slums did not feel much change, nor did their living standards ever improve. To this day, Earth is still marginally in the same position it was Pre-FTL, even though Humanity overall has become much more powerful on a galactic scale. The Great Mineral Wars and the Cooperative The Great Mineral Wars and the Cooperative have two things in common: Intentionally misleading names. The Great Mineral Wars were in truth no more than mere skirmishes between Earth Nations for small asteroids in the nearby Centuari system. Of the six thousand men and two O-Class Corvettes in the conflict, no one was injured or killed, and it ended peacefully with minimal damage to the two corvettes. This was intentional, however, as a shadow government of the world's multi-trillionaires pooled their resources together to sway public opinion and gin-up support for a world-wide government. In time, the Mineral Wars became the largest and most terrible tragedy to never happen. With some of the largest wide-scaled bribery and puppeteering, soon enough every Earth nation agreed to give all interstellar diplomatic, economic, and military power to the new Cooperative, which was in fact, a para-military technocratic mega-corporation that in all but name now assumes total control of Humanity as their main government apparatus. Relationships with Other Species Major Species Azoch Jiden Rainar Veridians